


Stubborn

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just stop-”<br/>“I’ve almost got it…”<br/>“Don’t tighten it too much.”<br/>“I’m not, these are supposed to be really tight.”<br/>“You’ll strip it if you work it too hard.”<br/>“It’s fine, here, just, one more twist….”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

“Just stop-”

“I’ve almost got it…”

“Don’t tighten it too much.”

“I’m not, these are supposed to be really tight.”

“You’ll strip it if you work it too hard.”

“It’s fine, here, just, one more twist….”

Tessa glared at Billie, bicep bulging under her t-shirt as she twisted the wrench one more turn. Stepping off the ladder and eyeing her handiwork on the section of new copper pipe they’d patched in with shark bites, Billie smiled confidently.

“There. It’ll be good this time, go turn the valve on.”

Sighing, Tessa refrained from rolling her eyes. Instead she shuffled over the dirty concrete floor of the basement – they really needed to figure out how to repair some of the loose areas – and stood on tip toes to reach the shut off valve that connected the main line to the section they were patching up to the kitchen.

“Goddamit!”

Turning around, Tessa watched the spray of water arch over the ladder and splash the wash machine, getting Billie’s curly hair wet too. Now, Tessa rolled her eyes as she reached up to turn the valve off again.

Billie was glaring at the dripping pipe when Tessa came back, arms folded over her chest and tapping the wrench against her side agitatedly.

“Look,” Tessa started the same argument they’d been having for a week, “I know we can’t afford a plumber, but seriously, just let me call Dean, I’m sure he’ll take care of this if I just bake him a pie or something.”

“We don’t need your ex to fix the plumbing in our new house.”

“Billie, we’ve refinished the floors and installed ceiling fans and put in new steps to the back porch, please, please let your machismo go and admit defeat with the plumbing.”

Sidling closer to her girlfriend, Tessa wrapped an arm around Billie’s waist and tried to distract her with a kiss under her ear.

“It’s not ‘machismo’ that I don’t want to owe favors to your ex.”

“Come on, hasn’t it been long enough since the break up? I don’t see why we can’t be friends. Dean’s going out with Lisa. We could do couple stuff together.”

Billie growled and tossed the wrench in her messy toolbox with a loud clatter before turning towards Tessa and settling warm hands on her hips.

“That’s not really the problem.”

Tessa could make a guess, “Sam?”

“You know if Dean comes over to help with the plumbing, Sam’ll probably tag along.”

“You had a fling with him years ago.”

“It’s still awkward.”

“You’re being stubborn.”

“It’s one of my main character traits and you should know this already if you bought a house with me.”

The floor was now damp under socked feet, especially by the wash machine when Billie backed her up against it. Now who was the one trying to provide distractions.

Tessa pinched Billie’s waist, “I know. But I really really want running water in the kitchen.”

Billie smiled and stroked up Tessa’s arms, “I don’t know, you’re working up some good muscle hauling gallons of water.”

“Stop distracting me. I’m going to call Dean and ask if he can help, and I’ll tell him Sam is welcome to come see our new house, and we’ll have a nice civilized dinner together like grown ups.”

“We still don’t have a dining room table.”

“We can have a whimsical dinner on the floor - or outside, like a picnic. Oh, that sounds like fun.”

“Fine. On one condition.”

Tessa laughed when Billie hauled her up onto the washer and nudged into the vee of her thighs. “I can guess…”

“Wear my tool belt tonight.”

“Deal.”


End file.
